


Not Quite A Wedding Dress

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira (again), Cagalli in a rather nice dress (again), and a nice cozy cockpit (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Wedding Dress

"Where are you taking me?" Cagalli asked, reaching up again for the blindfold covering her eyes.

"It's a surprise," Kira replied, again, reaching to guide Cagalli's hand down. "A gift from Lacus."

"What is so big that you couldn't bring it to me?" Cagalli questioned as Kira stopped the car they'd been traveling in.

"You'll see," Kira told her as he got out and walked around to get Cagalli. "You need to trust me."

"I trust you," Cagalli snapped before pausing. Once Kira guided her out of the car, she frowned, listening to her surroundings. "The sea?"

"Hang on," Kira said. A second later, he scooped Cagalli up into his arms, causing Cagalli to shriek and grab for the blindfold.

"Hey!" Kira cried. "I don't want to drop you..."

"You should have warned me," Cagalli replied as she looked around. "A ZAFT ship - yours?"

"Yes," Kira said with a sigh.

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with Captain Waltfeld," Cagalli told him before looping her arms around his neck to help hold on. "He'll..."

"Already warned him that you'll be late," Kira said. A few of the greencoats on the ship saluted Kira, smiling.

"This isn't very dignified," Cagalli complained. "I'm the leader of Orb..."

"Here we are," Kira declared, ignoring Cagalli's last statements.

"The hangar?" Cagalli questioned, trying to shift in Kira's arms to see.

"And Lacus's gift," Kira replied, setting Cagalli down and pointing to a white and purple mobile suit.

"Eh?" Cagalli stared, open-mouthed.

"Apparently the image of Representative Athha on Orb's front lines is popular in the PLANTs," Kira explained. "Lacus commissioned it for you."

"It's a modified Astray," Cagalli managed, looking it over completely. "I... I'm supposed to fly this?"

Kira shrugged. "I was just asked to bring it to you. Do you want to check it out?"

"Like this?" Cagalli asked, gesturing down at her long, blue-violet dress and heeled shoes.

"Leave the shoes down here," Kira suggested. "And hold on to me. Like when..."

Cagalli blushed, remembering quite well when Kira had rescued her from her own wedding.

"That was..."

"This dress is nice, too," Kira said, reaching for Cagalli's hand. "Come on. Lacus was so excited about this."

Cagalli nodded. It was a beautiful machine and since she'd basically given up Akatsuki to Mwu, she'd been without a mobile suit - not that she ever wanted to have to pilot one again in battle.

"You can use it for inspections or ceremonies..." Kira trailed off and gave her a little smile. "No one wants to fight any more."

"I know," Cagalli said. She kicked off her shoes.

"I sent all its info to Erica, by the way, and to the military as well," Kira said. "Once it's transferred tomorrow, you can..."

They both looked over at the Strike Freedom.

"We can go out."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," Cagalli said with a smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Kira replied. "You've always been a good pilot."

Cagalli smiled at the compliment, even if it wasn't wholly the truth, and stepped onto the mechanics' lift. Kira was right behind her.

They rode up in silence.

Kira jumped into the cockpit first and offered Cagalli a hand. "It's a modified OS," he said. "For Naturals, but with some tweaks for speed, which is why all the information is going to Erica."

Cagalli moved to step into the cockpit, but her full skirt caught, sending her tumbling in and ending with her sprawled across Kira's lap.

"Familiar," Kira commented. "And not my fault this time."

"You weren't quite the knight in shining armor that I was expecting," Cagalli admitted, shifting a bit so that she was sitting upright on Kira's lap.

"Well..."

"There was quite the popular rumor that we eloped," Cagalli said, laughing.

"You did already have a wedding dress on..." Kira trailed off. "Even some of the crew was curious."

"It could have ended up like that," Cagalli commented, almost distantly, a moment later. "Back then, I mean..."

Kira nodded, meeting Cagalli's gaze. They both blushed and Cagalli moved to remove herself from Kira's lap, which suddenly seemed infinitely awkward.

"Don't," Kira said, grabbing Cagalli's wrist. "It's okay."

"But..."

"Here..." Kira shifted Cagalli a bit so that she was facing forward and then closing the cockpit hatch. "I can show you the OS. The controls should be familiar."

Still sensitive to what she'd admitted, Cagalli shivered at Kira's breath on her shoulder and the rough material of his ZAFT uniform against her arms.

"Kira..."

"What?"

"Did you..."

"Yes," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They sat in silence for a moment - the only movement was by Cagalli as she brought her hands over his and squeezed tightly.

"Oh," Cagalli finally said, untangling herself from Kira and reaching to disengage the OS.

"Cagalli," Kira said, reaching for her to stay. "I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cagalli replied as she turned enough to kiss him softly, near-chastely, for just the briefest of seconds. "I always would have wondered."

"Cagalli?"

"Kira?" Cagalli shifted a bit more - enough so that when Kira pulled her to him, she fell onto him, crushed into his arms as he kissed her, mouth hot against hers. Cagalli yielded, the lust she'd been suppressing for years rising to the surface as she parted her lips.

Cagalli squirmed to straddle Kira's lap hands grabbing his collar as they kissed.

"Ca-Cagalli..." Kira managed, breaking the kiss and gasping for breath.

"Run away with me again," Cagalli said softly as she reached to undo Kira's uniform belt. "Even if we can't go anywhere... ...run away with me."

"Are you sure?" Kira questioned, pulling his hands back a bit.

"Yes," Cagalli replied, kissing Kira again. He responded, touching her everywhere, hands on her breasts and back, making her moan into his mouth.

Cagalli could feel Kira's erection growing inside his uniform pants and tugged at his jacket, undoing it and reaching lower.

"Ah... Cagalli!' Kira managed as she brushed a hand over his arousal. He nipped at her exposed neck and she moaned.

"Can...?" he asked, interrupted by the sound of his own zipper.

"Yes," Cagalli said. She slipped a hand down to wrap around his cock. He started pulling her dress up.

"Not quite a wedding dress," Kira commented. "But you still look amazing."

"Kira..."

Their mouths met again as they fumbled with clothing and getting into a better position. Cagalli heard her nylons tear as Kira pulled at them. She clung to him, unable to contain a soft moan as she squirmed out of her panties.

She kept her hands on his erection as Kira slid a pair of fingers between her legs and into already-wet warmth.

Arching back, Cagalli moaned Kira's name as she slid over his fingers, directing him to her clit.

"Cagalli..." Kira moaned, pushing her dress down with his other hand so that he could suck on the rosy nipple of one of her breasts.

"Do it," Cagalli instructed, reaching down to guide Kira's fingers into her and back. "Please, Kira."

"Hold on," Kira said. "Hold on..." He slid down a bit in the seat and lifted Cagalli up. Their hands met to position Kira's erection and they paused. This was it.

They smiled at each other in the dim light of the cockpit and at the same moment Cagalli plunged down, Kira thrust upward.

Still for a moment, gasping for breath, Cagalli moved her hands to Kira's shoulders while Kira settled his on Cagalli's hips.

"You good?" Kira asked.

'Yes," Cagalli said, kissing Kira's cheek. "Yes."

Their position left little room for motion, between controls and the contours of the seat. Kira was able to lift Cagalli a bit, letting her control his penetration and thrusts initially.

For the first bit, the only sounds were their breathing and of the meeting of their bodies. They kissed, needy, desperate as Kira thrust upwards. Cagalli moaned and grabbed tighter, moving to meet his each motion.

"Ah, Kira!" Cagalli gasped as she arched back a bit. "Ah..."

Kira nodded, purple eyes watching his twin sister carefully as he thrust, meeting her faster movements without a problem. Her orgasm came almost as a surprise to her, faster than she'd expected - and stronger - leaving her panting and clinging to Kira as he thrust harder, finding his own climax a moment later.

They stayed in a tight embrace, bodies united until the both caught their breath.

"My underpants..." Cagalli managed, reaching blindly.

"Does that mean I have to take you back?" Kira questioned, reaching to where they'd fallen.

"For now," Cagalli replied, kissing him softly. She cleaned him up first and did what she could for herself before balling the panties up and pitching them behind the seat.

"Your hair..." Kira commented, reaching to smooth it.

"Your jacket," Cagalli replied, attempting to remove smudges of her makeup.

"Your dress," Kira added, looking down at the wrinkles and lopsided bodice.

"Can we get to your quarters?" Cagalli asked, grinning as she pulled her dress both up and down. "I'll borrow something of yours."

"Captain Waltfeld will be curious," Kira commented, but he reached to open the cockpit anyway.

"I'll tell him the truth," Cagalli declared as she stepped out onto the mechanics' platform, thankfully able to get her footing without too much trouble. Disregarding Kira's horrified expression, she smirked. "You spilled something on me."

"Cagalli!" Kira jumped out after her.

"You're welcome to kidnap me again any time," Cagalli continued as they descended. "Though a little advance warning wouldn't hurt."

"Of course, Representative Athha," Kira said as he stepped off to retrieve Cagalli's shoes for her. "I'll let Chairwoman Clyne know that you'll enjoy her gift."

He wasn't at all surprised when Cagalli punched him - lightly - in the arm.


End file.
